Lilac Sky
by seaweedbrainz
Summary: Arthur had no scent, he was different, but all the same his life was good. Even with that brush with death after the Questing Beast. Everything was good. And then he met Morgause. Diverts after 2X08. omega!arthur, alpha!merlin, alpha!morgana, beta!gwen
1. Prologue

Gwen lightly placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder. It wasn't a secret. Anyone who really knew Merlin would have figured out he'd head home once he was banished from Camelot. When Merlin left- it was like there was this big hole in the castle. It wasn't the same. Not for her. Not for Morgana. And especially not for Arthur.

"Merlin... Merlin, you have to come back to Camelot." She would never asked this lightly of him.

Uther would have his head, for more the one reason, but most importantly... for Merlin being a sorcerer. Or rather a Warlock as Gaius had told her. She was shocked, but in a way not surprised. He's always been there, and the strangest things just seemed to happen around him. Gwen wasn't scared. If anything, she had been scared for him. Scared of what might happen to Merlin once the other had exposed his secret in front of Uther of all people.

Merlin was sentenced to death.

But then Arthur happened.

And Merlin was banished instead of being executed, Gwen had assumptions, and it was obvious to her eyes that Arthur already knew about Merlins magic. But she supposed it was only natural, Merlin was Arthur's mate, his Alpha. The prince wouldn't allow anything to happen to him, not if he could help it.

Banishment was the best he could do.

Once Merlin left-

... Things just got worse.

Uther tried to arrange a marriage for Arthur not even a week after, how the prince had been able to wiggle out of it was anyone's guess. Needless to say, there was so much tension in the castle. Some would say that Arthur hated his father, with how he acted, the coldness, and distance he placed between them. Morgana tried her best to be the peacekeeper between the two, but it was starting to be a strain on her.

And now- the only person who could help Arthur in his situation, was Merlin.

The Warlock's smile slowly left his lips, replaced by a scowl, "Gwen, you know I can't, Uther-"

"Arthur needs you Merlin."

This dark look crossed his face, fists clenching for a moment, and there was such anger. Such hurt. She couldn't really blame him. Arthur's words could cut deep, but she also knew the other motive for why the prince had pushed Merlin away. There were two sides to the story, after all.

"He doesn't need me," he uttered, "He didn't want me..."

Merlin knew he was being harsh. The blond had exploded on him down at the dungeons, told him how much of an idiot he was, exposing his magic in front of his father. Arthur's words... his words were harsh, brutal, and painful. A part of him understood why Arthur was angry, why he was placing a distance between them. It still hurt.

Gwen resisted the urge to rub her face in frustration. Both of them were so stubborn.

"I know you're angry, and it's understandable. But Arthur did what he thought was right, you know how he gets. He pushed you away so you'd be safe- you two are just as stubborn as the other. You would have found a way to stay in Camelot if Arthur hadn't been harsh."

She was defending the prince, but she understood why Merlin was upset. But right now, there wasn't any time to waste. None.

"After you left Camelot Arthur hasn't been the same," she bit her lower lip. "Uther thought it would be good to hold a trouney, things got out of hand, Arthur hadn't been feeling well, and what happened- what he did was to protect himself. And Merlin you have to listen to me." She didn't have much time. For all she knew Arthur could be... she didn't want to finish that thought.

He was reluctant at first, face turned away, eyes shut as he took a few deep breaths. As much as he tried, Merlin wanted to know, he wanted to know what was happening; what was going on with Arthur. Slowly he turned his attention back to Gwen, nodding his head a little, indicating for her to continue. His friend looked tired, worn, and desperate. There was fear also... something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

"Gwen..." he tried to swallow past the lump in his throat. "Gwen what is it?"

"Something happened during the last match, and Arthur... "

She shook her head. Details can come later, right now what mattered was Arthur.

"Merlin, Uther's ordered his execution."

His blood ran cold, "Wha- what? Why!?"

Gwen reached for his hands, squeezing them tightly.

"There's something else you need to know, Arthur would tell you himself if he could, but that's not possible, and you deserve to know."

Oh gods, what more could there be? Merlin's mind was still swirling around in circles from hear the news. How could Uther order his own son's execution? Why would he? Uther was many things, but Merlin firmly believe the man loved his son. What happened?!

"What? What is it?" He tried to not sound harsh, or desperate. But he was.

Lips pursed, a small intake of breath. "Merlin... Arthur...Arthur is-"

Merlin's world turned upside down.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur was many things, a prince, a knight, and some day a strong alpha. Or so- that's what he's been told his whole life. Most were scented thus identified the day they were born, there were a few that were late bloomers. And other's who were just different; neither Alpha, Beta, nor Omega. The prince was close to being twenty-one, and he's never... it's never been clear what he was. Of course, Uther seemed pleased with him enough.

Better to have an unscented son, than an Omega. When he was young Arthur didn't understand what was wrong with being an Omega. As he got older, the prince soon found out, and the idea of being one made him frown. Granted, there have been a few Kingdoms that were ruled successfully by an Omega. Whatever. The blond had been content.

Until he met Merlin.

The most unlikely Alpha he had ever met. Tall, lanky, and possibly the worst manservant his father could have assigned to him. All thanks to what happened that day with the sorceress, and dagger.

It wasn't often an Alpha worked as a servant, but Arthur knew that the other wasn't exactly all that he seemed. Especially with the way Merlin spoke to him, and his over all attitude. Defiant, rude, out spoken- and probably the only manservant who can keep up with him. It was stranger though, through these past two years that statement he made about Merlin. That there was something about him, something he could quite put his finger one remained true. There was this pull towards him, he assumed it was just strong friendship even with their statuses being what they were.

Apparently, the fates decided to muddle with his life in ways he wasn't prepared for. And it all started with Morgause; making that promise, and giving his word after she beat him. When he went, the prince didn't know what to expect, from one moment dreading that this could cost him his life. To the next where he felt confusion, nervous, and perhaps a bit of wonder.

His wish... his one wish, and Morgause was able to grant it.

His mother. His mother stood in front of him. He could see her, hear her, and when they embraced- he was sure his heart would come to a stop. Arthur closed his eyes, and hugged her tightly. There were tears, and for once he didn't try to hold them back. How he had longed to see her, met her, just find out the smallest big of information about her.

Uther never really talked about his mother, and in a way Arthur understood. It's painful to lose a bondmate, let alone a true bondmate like what his parents had. But here he had the chance, finally, he had a chance to met her.

They broke the embrace, with Ygraine smiling sweetly, if not a little sadly at her son. Arthur was too engrossed in the fact that his mother was right before him. That he didn't notice how her brows furrowed in slight confusion. And then there's this tiny spark of anger in them- or perhaps disappointment.

"Arthur, my sweet boy." Ygraine carded her fingers through his hair, and staring up at him imploringly. "What has he done to you?" What has Uther done to their son? The Queen was confused at first, she couldn't really distinguish her son's scent, even with him in her arms again. Something was wrong... something wasn't right.

Bewilderment settled upon his features, his hand cupping his mother's."What do you mean?" Arthur questioned. His voice sounded strained- emotions just swirling around inside him. His mother, his mother, his mother.

"I don't ... I don't understand," Ygraine muttered, softly caressing his cheek, "You have no... scent. None of which to speak of."

Arthur couldn't help the wince that produced. "Yes, I-" he didn't know what to really say. He had no scent; was his mother... was his mother disappointed in that? Biting the inside of his cheek, feeling anxious as he gazed down at his mother. Heart pounding roughly against his chest.

There's a moment of silence, and suddenly Ygraine understood what had happened. How could he, how could her bondmate do such a thing to their child? "The child I gave birth to was an omega."

His heart almost shattered; "What... what does that mean?" No please. "Are you saying... I'm not your son?"

Her blue eyes widen.

"No! No, Arthur, that's not what I am saying," she quickly said, trying to reassure him as best she could. "Arthur... you...you deserve to know the truth, all of it, it's best that i start at the beginning," she added, cupping his face again. "You father was do desperate for an heir, and I could not conceive. "

But then how...

"Then... then how was I born?"

She looked away, hesitant.

"Please tell me, you can't leave me with more questions."

Arthur had to know.

There is reluctance, but it's true, Arthur had the right to know of this. She doubted Uther had told him. "He betrayed me. Betrayed us. He went to the sorceress Nimueh for help for me to convince. Arthur you- you were born of magic."

His heart stopped for a moment, and it felt someone dropped him into a cold, icy lake.

"You're my son, but Uther... your father was so angry," so disappointed. Ygraine closed her eyes, taking a small breathe. "I suppose he thought that any child of his would have been an alpha, and I've heard rumors. Of talk that there was a spell that could suppress one's nature, and if done by a powerful sorcerer or sorceress it would be suppress completely. Better than the herbs some Omegas would use. The person would be neither alpha, omega, or a beta." She needed to explain, for him to understand what had she so- so devastated at this.

Ygraine wanted Arthur to know it wasn't his fault, that none of this was his fault at all. Her face grew angry at the last few words, holding her son tightly, and protectively. "How dare he do this to you. It was one thing,

"There... it... it can't be true," he murmured, "There must be some kind of mistake-"

It can't be true, it can't be. Nonononononono.

His mother pressed her lips together, seeing the struggle visible on his face. Her heart ached for him. He had no idea, no idea at all, and to be told the truth after so many years. She could only imagine what it must feel like. Ygraine could never hate Uther, he was her bondmate, but that didn't stop her from feeling furious at him. But seeing the pain, and the struggle on her son's face. Her anger subsided.

Gazing up into his eyes, cupping his face, and caressing his cheekbones. There's a gentle look on her face, shaking her head. "No, Arthur... I'm sorry," he didn't deserve this. "There's no mistake, my darling. You were born of magic, and you were born an omega. I remember, you were like me. And you were- you are, amazing, and I'm so proud of you." Ygraine's voice was calm, and soothing.

Arthur had tears, she could imagine he wasn't one to shed such tears so lightly. This was hurting him, to know the truth; yet it was his right to know. But she wasn't done with her news, the worst part was coming. "Arthur, by doing this spell, he's taken you chance at finding your bondmate. Your true bondmate, like your father, and myself."

He almost couldn't breath. That... that meant he'd be alone, completely, and utterly alone his whole life. The truth of his birth, the truth of who he really was, it was still shocking. His world had been turned sideways.

"Maybe-" his throat felt constricted, and the words that were flowing through his lips sounded false even to his ears. "Maybe he just thought it was best... best for the kingdom."

"Arthur... yes, as leaders we sometimes need to make sacrifices for the good of the kingdom. But they should be our own choices that we make for ourselves, and not of others. " She pressed their foreheads together. Arthur stilled, but soon relaxed- it was calming; she was calming. "You must know Arthur, that who you are, that strength, determination, your courage comes from you. No matter if you are an alpha or omega. It is you."

She couldn't help the smallest bit of laughter, "And I know you would never allow yourself to be coddled, just as I never did," Ygraine was strong in her own right. "I know it would have been the same for you, because you're my son."

Suddenly he could breath, with her words, and arms wrapped around him. Shutting his eyes tightly, this sort of weight that he had been feeling on his chest lessened. Like these were words he needed to hear from someone. From her.

Another tight squeeze, she took a step back letting her hands rest on his shoulders. The next words that came from her lips sadden both mother, and child.

"I must go soon," she muttered softly.

"No! Please, you can't leave," he had only just found her, just met her- he didn't want to lose her again.

"I'm sorry," she uttered, caressing his cheek again,"but the doorway will stay open only for a little while, and then it is shut permanently."

His heart hurt. Please no...

"Will... will I never see you again?

There's a small, perhaps even sad, smile on her lips. "Someday. But for now, you must live. I love you, and I'm so proud of you Arthur, never forget that."

The former Queen lightly kissed his forehead.

Helplessly he watched as his mother was slowly pulled away from his sight. Arthur stood there, just staring after her, and for the first time was tempted to just- cry. Not that he would say it out loud. But alone; perhaps.

"Arthur, are you alright?"

The blond had almost forgotten that he wasn't alone. His eyes briefly glanced at Merlin, but his attention turned to Morgause instead. "Is... please is there anything you can do to bring her back?"

"No," the sorceress shook her head, "Once the door is shut, it is shut forever."

She had been watching quietly, the revelations were interesting to say the least. Born of magic, and enchanted all this time? How curious... even if this doesn't go as she had originally planned. The foundations were shaken, something will crumble. But first-

"But there's one thing I can do for you, in a way of honoring your mother," those words instantly cause Arthur's attention as she took steps closer to him.

He didn't even move away, feeling he place a hand on his cheek; a look of concentration on her face. "Nimueh's spell is weak, perhaps due to how much time has passed, or it could be due to her death."

Was she saying that-

"This I can do."

A part of Arthur wanted to shout 'no', ' I don't want this'. Except he remembered his mother's words. And it gave him courage. Arthur didn't want to spend the rest of his life under some spell, but was he also ready to face the truth? Could he?

The answer was yes. He needed to do this. Taking his mother's words to heart. If he could face magical creatures, and Uther in a really bad mood. He could do this. Arthur was the crown prince, he was a knight, a warrior and he would not let this define him.

He gives her a firm nod.

At the nod she closed her eyes, when they opened they were glowing.

Something snapped. He heard Merlin shouting. And Arthur felt himself crumble.

She stepped back, the spell was broken, and the fall out would be a little messy. There's the smallest smirk on her lips for but a prince gasped falling to his knees in pain. It was like someone was ripping him into pieces, and then stitching him back together in a different manner. There are hands on him, someone's calling his name; he knows it's Merlin. Something tells him that he's safe.

Neither really notice Morgause slip away, her eyes staring at the two. Curious. So curious. At first this was just about getting Arthur to kill his father, but now the plot has thicken. And she was content to watch carefully, so see how things unfold. This time she smiled as she left.

Merlin didn't bother to go after her, he had his hands full with Arthur was curling, and uncurling in pain. Labored breathing, the prince gripping at him arms for support for what seemed like hours. And all the Warlock had to offer were words, trying to sooth him, to try and calm him down. But eventually the blond seemed to calm down, taking deep breaths as his world came back into focus.

"Arthur?!"

Merlin felt like his heart was beating far too fast to be contained in his chest. He wasn't sure what to expect. He had started to tell Arthur this was a bad idea. Who knows what she was really going to do. But as he opened his mouth, the blond had already made his choice. And Merlin shouted in fear as he watched his friend go still, and the fall to his knees.

The Warlock had no idea what to do, because there was no physical wound- nothing at all. Whatever was happening to Arthur- was inside, and Merlin didn't want to risk not only revealing his magic. By causing more harm than good to the prince. If Morgause wasn't pulling a fast one on them, trying to stop a spell that was already undoing a long standing enchantment.

Well, needless to say, he doubted the out come would be pleasant for him or Arthur.

Finally when the prince hushed, and became still did Merlin relax just a fraction. It had stopped. With his lips pursed into a thin line he reluctantly let go, giving the blond some space; "Arthur?"

 _Please be okay._

A beat passed, and those blue eyes fluttered opening, meeting another pair. Arthur inhaled sharply, "Merlin?" he murmured.

His manservant seemed to be relieved, the prince was coherent at least, and in all working order.

"How are you feeling?"

Maybe whatever spell she had cast didn't work? Then his eyes narrowed as he did notice something different. Something completely different. And it caused him to start fussing over Arthur again.

"I-" He wasn't sure how to answer that question. Arthur felt different, strange, and odd. Yet regardless of that, he also felt right. Like for the first time in his life, everything seemed to be in it's rightful place. Before things seemed a little out of place, he felt out of place. Now that wasn't the case, and he'd be lying if that didn't frighten him.

"I'm perfectly fine Merlin, will you stop fussing? You're worse than Morgana!"

"You're not fine," Merlin protested, scowling at he kept his hands on the other's forearms. Eyes narrowed, concerned, and suspicious. Arthur's scent... "You- your scent, I can smell you," for some reason a part of him suddenly rejoiced. The prince had this sort of breezy scent, yet inviting- sweet like the faintest dash of honeysuckle, and... gods it was calling to him.

 **Focus** Merlin.

"You smell like an omega."

Another sharp inhale, at least he hadn't flinched away at that. It was to be expected; his mother told him as much. That he had been born no only of magic, but that he was an omega on top of that. "An omega," he breathed, and let out a small bitter bit of laughter. "What will my father say?" he said, "The knights? Everyone- what the hell was I thinking! They're going to think I'm weak-"

Merlin took that moment to lightly shake the prince, which irritated him, hence catching the blond's attention. Trying to stop Arthur from having a complete, and utter break down.

"Arthur," he said calmly squeezing his shoulders, "You mom said that it didn't matter if you're alpha or omega. Your scents finally there, and maybe there's some changes that will come later. But I know, and your mom certainly knew too- that strength is all your own. It's all you, being an omega won't change who you are."

Closing his eyes as he thought back to his mother's words, finding the spark of confidence again. His fears were still there, but not as strong. But- "I guess if this is what I'm meant to be, I'm going to make the best of it," it was a hushed whispered mostly to himself. If Merlin heard him, the taller made no indication.

Speaking of Merlin, the blonde finally noticed how close he was. Granted, his servant seemed to forget what personal space meant at times. Normally it'd annoy him, except at the moment something else was catching his attention. His eyes snapped opened, meeting Merlin's as they stared at each other. How had he not noticed the earthy scent Merlin had ? Was it because of Nimueh's spell from before?

He had to resist the urge to try, and nuzzle him. That was no appropriate behavior from him, even if he felt this pull in his gut; this draw towards him. It was stronger before before. There had always been something, he had chucked it up to strong friendship. But now... could Merlin feel it too?

"Arthur," the tone in Merlin's voice almost makes Arthur think that he had noticed as well. "I think... I think it makes sense now." His eyes widen as he met the prince's gaze, "Us, this pull, I-"

Before Arthur to deny or comment a sudden jolt went through his body, causing him to gasp, and would have doubled over. If Merlin wasn't there. Instead he curled a little, his head resting a little on his manservant's shoulder ( who was rather bewildered). Warm filled his cheeks, gaining a shade of red, his whole body felt hot. What made his gasp and shudder, was the the of feeling of arousal. An then, then he understood exactly what was going on.

Oh no.

"Arthur! What's happ-" Then the abrupt change in Arthur's scent reached his nose, and it was unmistakable. Merlin had to bite back a groan at the arousal that coiled at the pit of his stomach. "Gods, you're going to heat-" He really tried to step away from, it was hard at first, and he felt so reluctant. Although he manages it. Begrudgingly.

Arthur couldn't help but sneer, he wasn't sure if it was because Merlin pulled away, or the annoyance that his fucking heat was starting. "Your observational skills astound me at tim-ah!"

Oh no, ohnononononono.

He could literally feel his entrance becoming slick, and his legs started to tremble. The urge to fall to his knees, and to display himself before his manservant, to coax the alpha, his mate- to claim him. The fact that these thoughts were even in his head made him want to curl up, and hide. But his body was crying out to Merlin, his scent growing strong to pull him in; capture him. This wasn't friendship, and he really couldn't find it in himself to care.

Arthur inhaled Merlin's scent, biting his lower lip, and a groan tried to escape him. He wanted him, needed him, wanted to feel the other fill him up, and claim him. It was unnerving, trying to fight these feeling down, and hold his ground.

"Arthur," came the whisper, and that snapped Arthur after the fog that came over his mind.

Arms wrapped around himself, avoiding looking at Merlin, the fear coming back. "I won't," he said through gritted teeth. "I won't submit-" isn't that what omegas do? Submit to the alphas? Well he refuses, that's not him! "Not to you or anyone!"

Arthur curled in on himself more as he shook his head, trying to stay away from the other. Merlin sighed through his nose, and a fond smile settled on his lips. Not bothered by the outburst. This was all knew to the prince, being an omega, suffering through a heat. Everything. He understood that Arthur disliked feeling weak, but he wanted to reassure him that wasn't the case. He was anything, but weak.

"As if anyone could make you, prat," he snorted, taking a few steps forward when Arthur merely scowled, and didn't pull away. "You're such a clotpole, I already told you it doesn't matter if you're an omega now. It' doesn't change anything."

The Warlock wanted to both reassure him, and to make a point. Against his instincts and better judgement, he closed the distance between them letting his hand briefly brush his arm. Before kneeling down for a moment. Merlin was never really formal when it came to Arthur, but this- this would help reassure him.

Seeing his alpha kneeling, seeing Merlin do that, it soothed Arthur. And he snapped. Whatever inhibitions he had just moments ago were soothed by the other's display. He fell to his knees, roughly reaching out to grab him by his jacket, and pressed their lips together. Merlin's arms found their way around the blond's waist, and their kiss became desperate; pulling his closer, and leaning to space in between them. The crown prince felt like he was melting into his arm, relishing how it felt, having their bodies so close.

He gasped into the kiss, feeling Merlin's erection against his belly, his instincts taking over, and reason just went out the window.

Arthur felt hot, sweaty, and constricted in his clothes. Hands pulling at them, causing the blond to break the kiss, panting softly as they pressed their foreheads together. Merlin chuckled softly at the other's clumsy attempts, deciding to help his prince with undressing himself. Making quick work of his armor, his clothes, letting his hands stray, touching, caressing, dragging his nails against the blond's soft skin. Drawing out whimpers, and gasps from those lips that he just couldn't stop nipping, biting, and kissing.

He wanted everyone to know that Arthur was his, and that he was Arthur's.

Once their clothes were gone, the blond pulled away, but not before making sure to brush himself against Merlin; causing both men to groan. Arthur settled on the soft grass, mind addled with hormones, and want. Not completely overpowered by his heat, but enough so that when he laid on his stomach for a moment. And spread his legs apart for Merlin, a part of him know that later he'll be embarrassed for displaying himself so wantonly in front of the other. For now he pushed that aside.

He wanted, needed to be filled. The prince felt so empty, and he knew Merlin could fix that. His eyes glancing at the alpha's cock, biting his lower lip; because Merlin was- fuck he was gorgeous. Merlin was taking too long with admiring the view in his opinion, as he gave a moan ( that he'll say later wasn't whiny), and spread his legs more for him.

Merlin cursed under his breath, this man was going to be the death of him.

Without waiting another moment, he leaned against him, shuddering as he felt his erection press against the omega's ass. Pressing their naked bodies together- there was slick going down Arthur's thighs, groaning at the sight, and sensation. He pressed a kiss against his shoulder blade, nuzzling his neck as he mumbled; "I've got you- I'll take care of you," I'll protect you, "I'll always take care of you."

Perhaps any other time, Arthur would have either scoffed at him, or call him an idiot. Yet those words seemed to entice a purr from the omega, and he rocked back his hips- signaling he was both ready, and pleased by his declaration. This idiot alpha was all his, and Arthur couldn't help as he was thrilled by it.

Resting on his elbows a little, feeling Merlin pressed up- rutting against him. The moan that escaped his lips was embarrassing, and he didn't bother with keeping quiet anymore. But he was growing impatient, rolling his hips, and whining softly. He wanted Merlin inside. Now. The alpha in question shuddered, the want, the need, the pull to bond was too strong for him to really ignore anymore.

Merlin pulled back just a fraction as he lined the tip of his cock against the blond's slick entrance. Biting his lower lip, in one smooth thrust, pushing himself fully inside that slick, warm heat. He gasped as Arthur cried out, bowing his head down, and his body trembled. Finally getting what he had wanted, what he had craved. It felt amazing, having his mate inside, being so full. The alpha managed to give his omega for just a moment to adjust, till his own instincts won over and started rutting against the omega.

"Merlin-! MerlinMerlinMerlin," Arthur's loud moans filled their empty surroundings, echoing around them. And he didn't care, not one little bit. It was amazing. Feeling Merlin thrust into him, being filled, being claimed, by his mate. His true mate. His body was still trembling from the pleasure, gripping at the grass, and dirt with his hands. Pressing back against his alpha, trying to drive him deeper, and harder into him.

Arthur didn't feel disgusting, nor afraid. He felt... he felt whole. Complete. Not controlled, nor weak. Thrilled that he was able to bring Merlin to this point, making him want him, crave him, and moan out his name. It's perfect.

The Warlock felt like he was getting tunnel vision, all that mattered was his cock thrusting in, and out of his mate. All that mattered was Arthur, that warm, alluring heat, and their bond. That's all he cared about.

Merlin picked up the pace, thrusting deeper, as far as he could reach. A hand slipping around his omega, stroking his cock in time with his thrusts. His pants, and moans mixing with his mate's. Arthur gasped loudly, tilting his head back as he arched, feeling that warm in the pit of his stomach coil up tightly, ready to burst.

"Cum for me," the Warlock uttered softly against his ear.

"Merlin-" he came with a loud moan, clenching down on his lover's length inside him.

He thrust inside deeply, feeling his knot swell inside Arthur, the blond whimpered. His body shook, riding out his orgasm, trying to find purchase as he gripped at the grass. Merlin was still moving, shallow- keeping his knot inside. It was a feeling the blond had never experienced before. It burned, but in a good way. The kind that was intoxicating, and he wanted more of. Unable to hold out any longer, Merlin gasped his mate's name, reaching his release as he started to fill Arthur. Gods he could describe the feel as anything less than amazing.

Suddenly there were teeth on his neck, a pleased groan came from him again, baring his neck more as he felt his alpha cum inside him. Filling him up as those teeth sunk in deeper, breaking the skin, and sure to leave a mark. Merlin's mark, their mark. Bonded. Together.

There was no one else in the world. Not his father, not his knights, enemies, or anyone at all.

Just them.

And that's more than either of them could ask for.


End file.
